


Untouched

by FinduilasLissesul



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Canon Universe, M/M, Nature, Nordipalooza, also fishing, and boats, coziness, it's modern but with that old feel, just the two of them having a good time together, norscot, scotnor, very cozy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24987517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinduilasLissesul/pseuds/FinduilasLissesul
Summary: Norway has brought Scotland along with him for a trip to his cabin. The nature around them grounds them and their feelings, as it has always done. Scotland is very content with how it has all turned out.
Relationships: Norway & Scotland (Hetalia), Norway/Scotland (Hetalia)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13
Collections: Nordipalooza 2020





	Untouched

**Author's Note:**

> This is my entry for the Nordipalooza event of 2020, and the prompt I chose to go with was "coziness", and Norway and a character of my own choosing. I will go down with this ship and I hope you all enjoy this piece! Thanks for reading!

The sun was on its way down, hanging low on the sky but not quite touching the horizon yet and only obstructed by a few thin, white clouds. The air was free of any breeze which would have disturbed the perfect mirror that was the lake this evening. Blue, rounded mountains filled the view around them and some vegetation grew into dense forests, which enveloped the site and interchanged with bogs on its way down to the water. The surface reflected the deep colours of the sky as it took on the changing hues of orange and pink before it turned into a darker blue. Everywhere around was just untouched nature.

The small rowboat glided across the water, breaking the still mirror as the strokes of the oars drove it further out onto the lake. Strong arms held a firm grip around the worn handles as he kept a slow pace. It was Scotland’s job to drive the boat backwards with an even speed as the other nation placed the fishing nets steadily out into the water. He had been informed several times over the years that it was important he held the rowboat on a steady course directly out from the headland and towards the deeper parts so that the fish would swim into it. Scotland straightened the boat up a bit with a stroke of the left oar when it drifted for a few seconds. He held it still while Norway tied the third net to the second and picked up the pace again once he was ready. There was a quiet understanding between the two of them with no need for verbal communication, and besides; Norway had always been insistent on keeping the conversating to a minimum when they were out fishing so not to scare away the fish. This wasn’t the first time he had come by for a quick visit to his house in the city, only to be dragged away up into the mountains by the other. He had gotten used to the routines by now.

For the late hour, the sun still hung high up on the sky, and Scotland knew that at this time of the year it wouldn’t even become fully dark during the night. To finish up, Norway tied a tread with a plastic bottle at the end of the third fishing net and let it sink to the bottom of the lake while the bottle marked its spot. He sat back down in the boat, adjusting his old, knitted sweater before he leant against the edge and Scotland began turning the rowboat around so that they could head back to the cabin. Steady strokes gradually brought them back around the headland and closer to the lakeshore in the bay where the secluded cabin was located. It really was just like Norway to build it as far way from everyone else as possible. Scotland had been there multiple times before and by now the worn planking painted red, with a low roof covered by grass and the odd young tree on top of it was a familiar sight. The cabin was almost hidden between a cluster of birches, and you had to know it was there to even be able to see it from the water. 

The boat slid up onto the shore and Norway easily jumped over the edge to pull it further up as Scotland sat still in his place. They tied the rowboat to an old dried-up stump on the grass, making sure it was secure before they begun the short trek up to the cabin. It smelled strongly of ling and the dampness in the air rose from the marsh surrounding them. The cabin was probably bordering on a hundred years now, and that was prominent in its style. Norway hadn’t bothered making too many modern additions to it, so it still didn’t have electricity or running water. They would light candles and fetch water from the well when needed. It was almost untouched by the passing of time. Scotland had to bow his head slightly to pass under the doorframe when he entered the building and he discarded his boots on the inside as he closed the door behind him. There was a small space separating the joint living room and kitchen, and the bedroom, where they hung up their all-weather jackets before they walked into the main room. There was no panelling there, the notching of the frame completely visible. In the middle of the small room was an unlit furnace. An old sofa and two worn arm-chairs clung together around a short table on the farther end, while between the furnace and the door they had just entered through, was a table with a washing bin and a hob along with a few cupboards, painted a light blue colour with red accents. 

As they sat down in each their armchair, the sun had begun to disappear behind the mountains and dimmed the room. Norway bent over to pick up the box of matches on the table and lit the candles there, which cast a golden light over their surroundings. As he sat back in his chair again, Scotland moved. He went over to the cupboards and fetched two glasses that he filled with a bottle of whiskey, which he brought back to the table with him. Placing the bottle down on top of the tablecloth, he sat back down again and sighed deeply before he took a sip out of his glass and closed his eyes. The pleasant burn down his throat spread throughout his body and everything was perfect in that moment. The taste of malt and smoke lingered on his tongue and when he opened his eyes again, he saw Norway slowly taking a sip out his own glass. 

“What do you think?”

“I think my friend has good taste in whiskey.” Norway gave him a smile and raised the glass up towards him. “It was better than the last one.” Scotland clinked the glasses together.

“Aye, thought you’d appreciate the smoke.”

“I do. Which reminds me: we should smoke some of the fish we get tomorrow. They’d probably go well with this.” He swirled the golden liquid around in his glass.

“ _If_ we get any. This isn’t the first time we’ve done this, and I remember several times where we’ve sat a few sets of nets and gotten nothing to show for it.” Scotland raised a thick eyebrow at his friend.

“I have a good feeling about the sets this time.” He shrugged and took another slow sip of the whiskey. “You picked some good spots.” 

“I picked _your_ spots.”

“Exactly.” Norway smiled into the glass as Scotland just shook his head and chuckled. 

“We’ll have to prepare the smokehouse before we clean the fish tomorrow then.” 

They fell into a comfortable silence, both of them occasionally taking small sips of their drinks. The candles had burnt down so that there were only a few centimetres left of the wax, and even though there was still quite light outside despite the setting of the sun, they certainly helped with both the vision and the overall atmosphere. Scotland felt the steady heat of the whiskey spread through his body, the taste lingering on his tongue. He threaded a hand through his short, dark curls and leant back in the comfortable chair. There was little that had changed throughout the years. Always the cabin had remained the same, untouched by the progress of society. Much like their friendship. Scotland had found that there were few people out there who understood him as well as Norway. The silent conversations and the comfort he brought him were immeasurable. And due to their nature, the physical distance between them had never been a problem. Their relationship had always been peaceful. 

“Are you up for a hike tomorrow?” Norway interrupted his thoughts.

“To one of the peaks?”

“Sure. Wherever you want.”

“We better get some rest then.” With a grunt, Scotland rose from his chair and held out a hand for Norway to take. Together, they retreated for the night after putting out the candles. The sky still bore a tint of pink as they closed the curtains of the bedroom, untouched by the rest of the world for a moment.


End file.
